A Game Called Live
by KuroKuroko
Summary: Menceritakan saat setelah Byakuran dikalahkan oleh Tsuna. Ditulis berdasarkan Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ch.368


Katekyo Hitman Reborn! created by Amano Akira**  
**

**Tsunayoshi-kun mengalahkanku. Aku kalah dalam game ciptaanku sendiri. Sekarang aku kehilangan semuanya, Millefiore, kekuasaan, kekuatan. Aku tak memiliki apapun. Tunggu, jika ini adalah game, aku hanya perlu memainkannya lagi, bukan?**

.

.

.

Aku terjatuh mimpi ciptaanku. Tempat itu pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Latar dan jalan ceritanya pernah ku rasakan. Seperti sebuah video game, aku kembal ke level awal saat aku belum memiliki apa-apa. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan semua yang pernah ku miliki dan memainkan game itu sebaik mungkin. Hingga aku bisa menyelesaikannya dan menjadi pemenang dalam game buatan ku.

Level demi level ku taklukkan. Mulai dari saat pertama aku mendapat **Mare Ring** hingga saat aku membentuk Millefiore. Level ketika sahabatku menghianatiku, hingga level dimana aku harus menemukan gadis bernama Yuni, semuanya telah ku lalui. Semua terasa mudah bagiku karena aku pernah memainkan game ini sebelumnya. Aku tak berniat mengubah jalan ceritanya meskipun aku bisa. Karena jika aku mengubahnya, aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi-kun, bukan? Aku ingin bertemu dan mengalahkannya di game ini, membalas kekalahanku sebelumnya.

Pada akhirnya aku berhasil sampai di level terakhir. Level dimana aku harus melawan Tsunayoshi-kun. Mulai dari sini, aku akan merubah akhir ceritanya. Tsunayoshi-kun berdiri di depan ku. Masih dengan mata yang sama, mata penuh amarah yang di arahkannya padaku. Dia mulai menyerangku dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia mulai memukulkan apinya, melakukan **cambio forma** dengan **box weapon**-nya, hingga mengeluarkan **X-burner** dengan kekuatan penuh yang dulu pernah mengalahkanku. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Aku merubahnya. Aku sudah hafal semua gerakan Tsunayoshi-kun. Dengan mudah aku menghindari semuanya. Serangan terakhirnya juga tidak berarti banyak untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku berhasil mengalahkannya.

Aku tertawa senang karena akhirnya impianku terwujud. Tujuanku tercapai. Dunia ini sudah jadi milikku. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkanku. Aku lah penguasa dunia ini. Orang yang berdiri paling puncak...

** Sekarang apa?...**

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya? Sekarang semua tujuanku telah tercapai, tak ada lagi yang bisa ku perjuangkan. Aku sendirian berada di puncak. Haruskah aku membuat game baru? Tapi semua orang di dunia ini sudah ku kalahkan. Apa aku harus pergi mengelilingi dunia? Tidak. Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Dunia ini sudah jadi milikku.

Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku hanyalah sebuah pikiran yang terperangkap dalam game. Perlahan aku kembali pada keadaan dimana aku tak memiliki apa-apa. Tidak memiliki teman, tidak memiliki musuh bahkan aku sudah tak memiliki tujuan karena semua tujuanku sudah tercapai. Aku sudah tak peduli apa pun lagi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan, kecuali menunggu ajal menjemputku.

Aku duduk di tepi pantai. Memeluk lututku sambil memandang hamparan lautan luas di depanku. Kosong. Tak ada apapun di atasnya, tak ada kapal, tak ada angin, bahkan langit yang menggantung di atasnya pun tak memiliki awan. Sepi.

Ya, aku adalah lautan. Lautan yang terlihat tenang, tapi memiliki arus kuat di dalamnya dan mampu menghanyutkan jutaan ikan. Lautan yang gelombangnya sering menelan kapal-kapal nelayan. Benar, aku lah lautan. Lautan yang sekarang kosong karena tak ada lagi ikan atau kapal yang tersisa. Lautan yang kini menunggu kapan airnya akan surut.

Aku hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa nyawa. Dengan mata yang kosong, aku terus-menerus menatap gulungan ombak yang datang silih berganti. Berharap ajal akan secepatnya menjemputku dan mengakhiri game membosankan ini. Hingga pada suatu hari, ku dengar suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekatiku. Langkah kaki dari anak perempuan dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Wajah yang tak asing lagi bagi ku, Yuni.

Aku sudah tak peduli padanya. Jika dia datang untuk menghukumku, silahkan saja. Atau jika dia ingin membunuhku, aku juga tak keberatan. Lagi pula aku sudah lama mati sejak tujuanku menghilang. Namun dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia justru berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. Sesekali dia menengok ke arahku sambil memberikan senyum cerahnya.

Beberapa hari dia hanya duduk. Diam tanpa suara, tapi dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat ku tak bisa mengabaikannya dan membuat rasa penasaranku muncul. Untuk pertama kalinya, ku alihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Hei, Yuni-chan, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menemanimu." Katanya tanpa beban.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu, seharusnya kau membenciku, kan?"

Dia diam sejenak, kemudian menatap lurus mataku. "Karena kita sama... Itu sebabnya aku tak bisa membencimu atau meninggalkanmu sendirian disini." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan menemanimu."

** Gadis ini... Begitu peduli kah ia padaku?**

"Byakuran, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya akan menunggu di sini sampai mati." Jawabku datar.

"Tapi bukankah itu membosankan?"

"Ya, sangat membosankan. Seperti lautan ini... membosankan..."

"Kau tahu? Lautan akan terlihat membosankan jika dia sendiri, tapi jika ada benda lain di sekitarnya lautan itu akan menjadi indah... Kau lihat? Seperti pelangi yang ada di langit itu. pelangi itu membuat laut tampak lebih indah, bukan?" katanya sambil menunjuk pelangi di tengah laut yang entah kapan sudah berada di sana.

Mataku tak lepas memandang pelangi di langit itu. Tujuh warna berbedanya membuat laut dan langit tampak indah. Memberikan warna-warni yang sempurna. Membawaku kembali pada kenyataan. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahku. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba membuat hati ku merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Byakuran, ikutlah denganku. Saat itu, kau tak akan kesepian lagi karena aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

Aku tak henti memandangnya.

**Gadis ini... gadis yang datang dari jauh hanya untukku. Orang yang sangat menghawatirkanku dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ketika aku merasa kesepian dia menemaniku, membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman, membuatku kembali hidup.**

Perlahan aku berdiri. Menggerakkan tanganku untuk meraih tangannya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia membalas senyuman itu.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa game baru telah dimulai. Sebuah game bernama kehidupan.

**-End-**

**["the kindness of that child's heart was the glue that connected me back to reality"—**Byakuran; **Katekyo hitman Reborn! 368]**

**A/N : **Terimakasih sudah baca. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
